In certain orthopedic surgical procedures, it is often necessary to secure multiple bones or bone portions relative to one another. Various plating systems for internal fixation of a variety of bones are known. Such systems generally include a plate attached to the bone or bone portions spanning a fracture line or a spinal disk space. The plate typically includes a plurality of holes through which fixation elements such as bone screws are inserted to engage underlying bone. Some plating systems include constrained or locking screws, which lock within corresponding plate holes in a fixed orientation. Other plating systems include semi-constrained or non-locking screws, which may move or rotate within plate holes.